Food Fight's are worth it kids Definitely worth it
by Swords Divine Light
Summary: Link makes a smart ass comment and Samus dowses him in drinks and shit and a bunch of porn happens later but only a little and it's like really weird i don't even. WFTXPit SamZel Kinda Pedophilia for WFT and some Yuri so :U


AN: so technically it's not done but my friend told me to upload it anyway despite this just being basically and outline.

An ignorant comment passing by a certain boys lips directed the ire of a certain blonde woman across from him as well as the drink she flung towards his face moments later, dowsing him in a fruity punch mixture that was previously capped in a small bottle.

The hylian paused for a moment, noting the small droplets of red dripping from the tips of his eyebrows onto his nose and cheeks, onto his _white _school shirt uniform. He then refocused, staring in a haze of shock and anger at the glowering human across from him.

"_What does a soldier have over a hero? Nothing! The princess is gonna be mine and you won't be able to stop it Aran. Especially with these looks!" _

It took her a moment to realize what he'd said, before she slowly uncapped her drink, some fruit punch maybe, and took a short swig. Her next action shocked the brunette '_princess' _beside her, making her jolt in her chair as a wave of translucent red flew out of the plastic in her girlfriend's hand onto her friend across the table.

"Samus..." The girl frowned, scowling at their childish behavior. A sharp reprimand was about to pass off her tongue before mashed potatoes flew into her line of vision and smacked the other girl straight in the face before slipping down and plopping into her lap.

Samus traced her eyes with her fingers, pushing the potatoes off her eyelids so she could affectively stare at the boy, Link, merely two feet away from her.

"You son of a bitch..." She wedged her fingers between her tray and the table, heaving it suddenly so the whole lot of food left flung and splattered all over her rival, covering him in a fine layer of food and crumbs and liquids.

Un-ironically, a certain angel came with his lunch just in time to get a mischievous grin, and grab a fistful of potatoes, hurling it at his friend from halfway across the lunch room, screaming from the top of his lungs.

"FOOOOOOOOODDD FIIIIGGGGHHHHTTT!"

Samus narrowly missed a second helping of potatoes, forgetting that Zelda was beside her as she slipped backwards to miss the cafeteria food monstrosity, thus allowing the princess to get an unsuspected glob to hit the left side of her face.

The first casualty having occurred, everyone erupted into chaos. Food flying to and fro and creating a hazardous battleground. One wrong step, and you'd slip in potatoes or someone's spilt drink.

A few smart people ducked under tables for cover, two of which being Marth, afraid of messing up his clothes and tiara, and him dragging down Peach as well so she'd stay just as clean because we all know Martha is a neat freak.

Samus hopped out of her seat at the table, flipping out of the way of Link and one of his spoon catapult loads. Peas thunked off the table and walls where the blonde had just been, and caused an ever pissed princess to storm off to the bathrooms to get the smears of mashed potato off her face and avoid the two children she always had to look after.

That kid that goes through puberty early that no one talks about because they'd be horrified of them being twice their height picked Link up under his arms, hefting him out of the table and flashing a toothy grin to the hunter.

A sudden momentary alliance being forged,Ganondorf held a squirming Link while Samus ran towards the kitchen, kicking Kirby out of his own home of sorts, and pulling the large black pot into the cafeteria.

Ganondorf, or that puberty kid, dropped the struggling hero into the concoction of leftovers, effectively ruining his clothes for good.

Neither of the duo suspected him to suddenly emerge from the muck and drag a huntress in with him, wrestling with her to see who could drown the other first in the food from hell.

Catching up with the angel that partially started all this, he was currently ducking a carton of milk thrown at him by Ike since he had accidently speared his _cock_ with a fork and had it hit the floor. Poor wasted chicken thigh.

Ike was going to make him _erect _a memorial for his wasted chicken later because then everyone instead of Marth would share his pain.

The sound of slamming halted everyone, even the two idiots pulling each other's hair in the mesh known as food across the cafeteria.

Everyone stayed silent, because the very person at the door was Ms. Fit, and no one fucked with the gym teacher.

With a stern glare and a sigh, those who weren't a complete mess returned to their seat while the others followed the woman to the locker rooms to wash up.

und zen sumass realized zerdurdur was nuvur thur n she apologize needed to. :I because i can't fucking figure out what to write fucking fuck fuck fuck

The pale woman swiped a hand over her sweaty brow, grimacing at the heat wave that had recently hit and caused her gym class to sweat to death today.

She'd have sighed, but it was useless and wouldn't help with the heat by any means, though as much as she was a drill sergeant, this was too much even for herself, so maybe she should end class early...

She supposed a break wouldn't hurt for once... then again, the sweaty angel running back and forth in those tight gym shorts... no, a break, right.

"Class is over for now! Pit, I want you to stay behind and help clean up for earlier!"

The boy's wings fell in disappointment, but he said nothing, picking up the soccer ball from its position on the ground and agreeing silently.

The rest of the students headed indoors, only the teacher and Pit remaining outdoors while Pit did all of the work and WFT stared at his ass in those gym shorts. Skimpy gym shorts to be exact. ;;;)))

She casually walked up to the boy, placing a hand on his ass and raking her nails over the tight fabric to his back. She stopped midway, taking her hand and placing it in his hair to pull the blushing boys face upward.

"I want you to meet me in the locker room when you're done." Without another word she left, a sway in her hips as a blushing angel watched her ass in her yoga pants.

His shorts were suddenly uncomfortably... restricting.

"Look, Zel, I'm really, _really_ sorry about earlier! I forgot you were behind me or I would have blocked it with a tray!"

The princess didn't seem appeased, instead she seemed a bit more irate and she turned to consider the blonde next to her, pleading to be forgiven.

"It was the fact that you started the fight in the first place, not because I was hit with food." She sounded distant, if not a bit cold, and went back to staring out the window from her desk, trying to ignore the huntress that suddenly grabbed her hand, trying to gain her attention.

"I... I'm really sorry...Link he just...really pissed me off..." Zelda turned to look at her, after all, she sounded desperate and that wasn't considered normal by her standards, how to Samus would usually act.

She sighed, pushing the girl's blonde fringe out of the way so she could kiss her forehead.

"I forgive you, but just try to behave next time..."

Samus sighed in relief, remaining crouched beside the other girl's desk before a thought occurred to her and she snickered, suddenly leaning over Zelda's desk so her nose was almost pressed to hers.

"I'll behave if you misbehave with me after school.~"

Zelda frowned, pushing her girlfriends face away with her hand due to how quickly she recovered.

"You're nothing but a pervert, and I wouldn't be surprised if you apologized just to try to gain make-up sex."

"Well, you on a desk with everyone watching us rut like animals would be more than a little kinky~."

Zelda's response was a scowl and whacking Samus over the head with a rolled up workbook.

Pit carefully made his way into the now empty locker room, gulping dryly as his shoes made slight taps against the cold blue tile.

His mouth felt dry, but he ran his tongue over his lips anyway in an attempt to wet them which proved unsuccessful.

He made his way to the bench in front of the lockers, placing himself lightly upon the fake wood to kick his shoes off.

He waited anxiously, the slight tent in his pants proving what was running through his mind at that moment. He debated touching himself, but he wondered if Ms. Fit would be upset for not waiting, or if he had gotten the wrong impression and she wondered why he was jacking off in her facilities...

He really did _not _want to do 50 push-ups.

Pit's breath hitched momentarily when hands wrapped around his torso, a pair of breasts being pushed flush against his back.

Oh god, he could feel her nipples through her top pressing into his back...

"M-Ma-" The Trainer shushed him softly, her hands dipping lower to slowly stroke the inside of his thighs and just gently brush the stiff member hidden by his gym shorts.

"Quiet, Pit~." He nodded in compliance, biting his lip as he stared at two pale white hands stroke up his semi-toned thighs to cup his cock.

His head rocked backwards slightly, a breathy sigh escaping the angel while the woman stroked him through his trousers.

She withdrew her hand from the boy, slipping it into his underwear instead to trail a finger against the head of his cock, smearing a bit of pre-cum onto her fingertip before she grasped his length between her fingers, pumping him in a slow rhythm.

Pit rocked his hips into her hand, arching back into the taller woman who was still pressed firmly against his back.

He reached a hand back, grabbing her neck and pulling her down for an angled, but reciprocated kiss.

His member throbbed, and he started rocking his hips a bit faster, Wii Fit Trainer squeezing her hand a bit tighter.

As much as Samus may have been a pervert, rather, was a pervert, she couldn't deny that a quick romp in the locker room wasn't appreciated every now and again.

Hell, it was better than the class room, that's for sure. It was easier not getting caught in the locker room than the class room that was covered in windows and unlocked at just about all times.

Needless to say, when Samus pulled her into the shadows and stole a kiss, she didn't expect to be slammed into a locker. It was gentle, but all the same, noisy. Very noisy.

And maybe if they were preoccupied with sucking off each other's face, and Samus's hand wasn't traveling down past the waist band of her skirt would they have noticed two other individuals staring at them like deer in the headlights.

All the same, a hand stroking over her panties caused Zelda to moan softly, thus allowing Samus to open her eyes and drink in her expression and then catch Pit and their gym teacher in an indecent position from the corner of her eye.

She froze then, causing a slightly impatient Zelda to groan against her lips and pull away for a moment to complain when she caught where Samus was staring, and turned to look also.

The four occupants in the room stared each other down, two of which had their hands down another's pants.

"Never speak of this and you both get A's for the rest of your school careers." Wii Fit Trainer slowly withdrew her hand from Pit's boxers, pre-cum smeared on her hand.

"Don't tell her parents and my guardians and you've got yourself a deal." Samus pulled her hand from Zelda's skirt, staring in approval at the woman across from her.

"Deal."

Samus and Zelda left after that, Pit following a bit begrudgingly after changing because of the aching need still tented in his pants.

He really hoped Palutena hadn't seen that.

_Oh but she did Pit, she did._


End file.
